


Fight For This Love

by iwanttobeyoursnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobeyoursnow/pseuds/iwanttobeyoursnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a secret obsession with the trio that make up One Direction. Well, it’s really just the teenager with curly brown hair and emerald eyes that’s managed to capture his full attention. When Zayn accompanies his younger sisters to a signing one day, the unlikely pair’s lives are drawn together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Now Zayn did not have an obsession with Harry Styles. Yes, he thought the curly-haired bloke was attractive. But honestly, who didn’t? One look at those dimples and mirthful green eyes was enough to get to anyone. And maybe he did secretly listen to One Direction’s album on repeat, focusing in on Harry’s solos. But that was because Zayn, as a musician himself, appreciated a quality singing voice. Harry’s voice was smooth, deep, sometimes with a more husky undertone and it was just so soothing. And yes, Zayn did know insignificant details about Harry that he had picked up on when reading magazines (that belonged to his sisters, of course). The boy also could not deny that he often spent his free time following the popstar online; ranging from checking his twitter every few hours to scrolling through the endless “Harry Styles” tag on tumblr. Just because he was bored more than anything, and he found the crazed fangirls top-notch comedic entertainment. Really, that was it. 

Zayn’s best mate, Louis, was also able to pick up on this fondness for one third of the popular boyband One Direction. At first he had thought the other lad was joking, but it did not take long for Louis to realise just how serious Zayn was about Harry. It was quite peculiar to Louis for a boy like Zayn; with his jet black hair often styled into a quiff, his inclination for RnB music, horrendous nicotine habit and overall “badboy” persona to take such a liking to a squeaky clean boyband member, for christ’s sake. Zayn knew almost everything there was to know in the public eye about the Styles boy and would often drag Louis into conversations about the band or Harry in particular. 

His sisters had not been ignorant to this development either. They were not oblivious to the sudden disappearance of many of their One Direction memorabilia and magazines, especially those with a cover dedicated solely to Harry. They did not fail to notice either how Zayn’s eyes appeared to light up whenever he saw an adorable or grinning picture of the young boy or heard his voice. Nor did they miss the way that his eyes would darken slightly when he came across a picture of the boy with a seductive expression and a cheeky glint in his eye. 

Ok, so maybe Zayn was a little obsessed. But how could he not be? Harry Styles was perfect.

\--

The week before the signing seemed to inch by to Zayn, and he spent the entirety of that week distracted by his own thoughts. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to meet Harry Styles of all people. His time was spent wrapped up in himself, absolutely bursting at the seams with excitement and anxiety. Zayn knew nothing would come of his brief meeting with the young star, but he couldn’t help himself from dreaming. It was a nice thought, a nice distraction from reality for a change. And of course, Louis couldn’t stop himself from teasing the tanned boy non-stop as soon as he had discovered the reason behind Zayn’s newfound joy.

“Maybe he’ll take one look at you and decide he’s much more into cock than clit?” Louis was spread out across Zayn’s bed, watching the younger boy as he repeatedly pulled out shirts from his closet to deliberate over before returning them back to their original position. It was the day of the signing and Zayn had called Louis to come round an hour ago because he couldn’t decide what to wear, and of course instead of helping his friend, the little shit couldn’t stop himself from teasing the overwrought boy. Zayn just sent a glare at him before turning back to his wardrobe.

“I’m being a total girl right now, I know. But I can’t help it if I want to look good for him, even though he isn’t into blokes. Fuck I wish I hadn’t left this until the last minute. I always leave shit like this to the last minute, I should’ve chosen my outfit earlier, I had a whole week to prepare and of course I didn’t!” Zayn was growing more frantic with every passing minute, and Louis finally decided to take pity on him.

“Mate, you’ll look good whatever you wear! I mean, look at you! If I were into guys I would be all over you.”

Zayn looked up at his friend with a weak smile, uneasiness still present on his face. “Really, Lou?”

“Yeah, course!” Zayn’s smile grew when he heard the sincerity and honesty in Louis’ words. Louis grinned back. “I mean look at those cheekbones, damn who wouldn’t want some of that! And those eyes, don’t even get me started on those eyelashes!” Zayn shoved his mate playfully at the teasing before turning back to his closet.

“I still need to find something half-decent to wear though…” Louis sighed in exasperation, before turning to study Zayn’s clothes. He pulled out a pair of the tanned boy’s too skinny washed blue jeans, along with a plain white shirt with a deep neck, and a blue, red, and white plaid button-down. Kneeling down, Louis pulled out Zayn’s white low-top converse and handed the complete outfit back to the other boy. Louis watched Zayn change into the outfit, which not only formed to the other boy’s body flawlessly, but was just so Zayn. Zayn gave himself a once over in the mirror before nodding and turning back to Louis for final judgment.

“If there’s even an inkling of homosexuality in that boy, and he sees you in that, he’ll want to ravish you silly. Hell, that’s almost enough to turn me!” Zayn let out a massive grin at that, pulling his best mate into a hug.

——

“Come on, Zayn! We’ve got to hurry or else we won’t get there in time!” Zayn’s two younger sisters had started on him as soon as he had emerged from his room barely half an hour late. They had two hours to make it to a signing that was only 45 minutes journey on public transport and apparently his sisters could not contain their excitement at the prospect of meeting the three boys which had managed to capture their young little hearts.

“Girls alright! Just give me a minute yeah, got to grab my wallet and then we’re on our way, yeah?” Zayn turned to run down the stairs and into the kitchen where he had left his jacket containing his things. Before his mum entered the room, Zayn made sure to pull his wallet, keys, and cigarettes out of his jacket to place in his jean pockets. He loathed smoking in front of the girls, he didn’t want them to pick up his habits, but he knew that he would have a chance to sneak away for a moment and that he would need a fag to calm down his continuously growing nerves. He then made his way towards the front door where his two younger sisters were already waiting.

Zayn couldn’t’ contain the grin that spread across his cheeks at the sight of his younger siblings. The two were wearing their prettiest clothes, their hair done up especially and their faces splashed with bits of make-up applied by their eldest sister. They looked absolutely adorable. “All ready to go meet the lads then, ladies?” The pair let out an almost inhumanly high-pitched scream at that before opening the front door and dashing outside. “Oi! Wait for me you little munchkins!” Zayn hollered out of the open door before following the excited young girls outside and locking the door behind him.

——

They had arrived outside the music store a little over an hour before the signing was due to begin. Zayn’s mum had already driven there early that morning to get the three wristbands that would grant her children access to the event, and had warned the boy that the signing was almost completely sold out by the time she had arrived. But Zayn had not anticipated the sheer amount of wristbands they had been handing out to people, and felt his mouth physically drop open when he caught sight of the line twisting around the outside of the shop. A few hundred people had gotten there before them and it appeared as though the Malik family were far from being the last to arrive. Zayn wondered how it was possible for the three boys of One Direction to be able to greet this many people and mentally tipped his hat off to them when he saw all the wailing pre-teens. Even being around his own sisters that age for too long made Zayn anxious and stressed out.

Feeling his hands begin to shake, out of stress of being around so many pre-pubescent excited girls and the thought that he was about to meet the boy he had been obsessed with for the past year, Zayn figured it was time for a cigarette break. “Waliyha, watch Safaa for a bit, I’ll be right back. Don’t speak to anyone while I’m gone, yeah?”

Waliyha eyed him knowingly, “You shouldn’t do that so much, you know?”

“I know, love, I know. Don’t you ever start, you hear me? They’re a pain to quit and you don’t look any cooler while you do it. I’ll be right back though, do not go anywhere, ok?”

“Yes Zayn go on now, I’m eleven now I can manage being alone for a few minutes!” The seventeen-year-old hesitated for a moment before nodding and smiling at his siblings and stepping back around the corner, behind the store. He didn’t want to go too far but also couldn’t stay smoking in front of all the little children. Zayn had just placed the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it while inhaling deeply when a too-familiar voice spoke up from beside him.

“Are you old enough to be smoking?” Zayn allowed the lazy, husky drawl to wash over him before his brain caught up with himself and he began to choke on the smoke that had made its way into his lungs. The tanned boy turned wide-eyed to the spot next to him where he came face to face with Harry fucking Styles of all people.

Zayn wasn’t able to speak, wasn’t able to move, or do anything other than stare moronically at his crush. “It’s ok, don’t have to answer me, I get it. Going for that whole sexy, mysterious, bad boy look are we?” Zayn remained frozen, the cigarette hanging numbly from his lips as he just looked at Harry trying to work out if he’d gone absolutely mental. The boy’s lack of words did not appear to put Harry off, but a moment later he was looking down towards his watch before hurrying off but not before he left Zayn with a parting note. “I’m Harry by the way, and just so you know, that look really works for you.”

Zayn returned to where Waliyha and Safaa were waiting ten minutes later, still not managing to have uttered a word. “There you are, Zayn! The doors are about to open, I can’t believe we’re actually about to be stood in front of One Direction! I think I’m most excited to meet Liam. But I know Zayn can’t wait for Harry.” Waliyha looked curiously up at her elder brother, as he remained silent through her mocking, with a dazed expression afflicting his features before shrugging and turning back to her younger sister. Teenage boys really were a mystery to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments after the security opened the doors to the public, the entire room was flooded with young girls keen to get a glimpse of the three teenagers who had stolen their hearts. Zayn could feel Waliyha and Safaa trembling in anticipation at his side as they clung tightly to their older brother’s hand. All of a sudden, his right mind came back to him and, scooping Safaa up in one arm and keeping a steadfast hold on Waliyha’s hand, he lead his sisters through the madness to join the queue on the inside. Screeching pre-teens surrounded him, most accompanied by exhausted and bored looking adults. Zayn felt a twinge of sympathy for them, it was bad enough for him to deal with the craziness of the situation but at least he was getting something out of it. He was finally going to meet Harry Styles. He smiled to himself as he realised he had indeed actually just met the gorgeous boy who occupied his mind more than he would like to admit.

But Zayn had no more time to dwell on his marvelous encounter as he felt Safaa getting restless in his arms, and looked down to his darling sisters. “You alright, love?”

“Yeah… just scared.” Safaa buried her face into her brother’s neck as she spoke, something Zayn had learned a couple years ago was a form of protection for her. She felt safe coddled up in her big brother’s arms. 

“Why are you scared, Saf? Is it because you’re going to meet the boys?” He felt Safaa nod her head apprehensively. “Darling, look at me.” The young girl reluctantly looked into her brother’s eyes in search of comfort. “You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, alright love? I’m right here with you, and so is Waliyha. We’re right here beside you, ok?” At that, Safaa broke out into a toothy grin and threw her small arms around her brother’s neck to hug him tighter. “And I know for a fact that the boys will love you, so there is absolutely no need to be scared, is there?”

“How do you know they’ll like me?” Safaa’s voice had grown quieter again, the nerves kicking back into her system.

“Because how can any man resist that adorable face of yours? You’re going to give me a lot of grief when you’re older, going to be an absolute heartbreaker with a pretty little face like that.”

Safaa giggled shyly at her brother’s compliment before her expression grew slightly more serious. “Do you break boys’ hearts too, Zayn? You had better not break Harry’s heart. But I know you wouldn’t, you love him, don’t you?” With the newfound confidence, Safaa had spoken a little bit too loud, drawing attention from parents nearby. Most looked on in mild amusement and admiration at how well Zayn handled his younger sister but one or two families looked on in disgust. One woman even had the nerve to mutter derogatory gay profanities under her breath, loud enough so Zayn and his sisters could hear. Zayn’s face fell and he retreated back into the protective shell he had always built around himself, while Safaa looked close to bursting into tears at her brother’s misfortune and Waliyha was teeming with rage. 

“Excuse me!” She shouted towards the woman who had insulted Zayn. “Lady, I’m talking to you!”

The woman turned around and sneered at Waliyha, her sticky red lipstick surrounding a set of sharp freshly whitened teeth, and deep black heavy eyeliner and mascara stuck on her eyes which held hints of ferocity and mirth. “You should respect your elders more, young lady. I guess coming from the same family as that creature over there,” she nodded her head towards Zayn, “I shouldn’t have expected much better. Total vermin, I’m amazed they even let you into this country.” She spat the words with disgust at the three Maliks before turning her back towards them and advancing as the queue continued forwards.

By this time however, the four of them appeared to be drawing quite a lot of attention. “Oi! Now that’s no way to talk to a young girl like that, and stop hassling her brother as well. He’s a good lad, not many his age would bring his sisters out for a day like this.” A heavy-set bloke appearing to be in his late thirties stepped in between the family and the hate-filled woman, holding himself protectively before Zayn and his sisters. “Now I think you should apologise for those things what you said.”

“I shall apologise to the young girl, only because I see none of this as her fault. I can’t blame her for her parents invasion of our country, or her brother’s disgusting lifestyle choice.”

“First of all, they have every right to be here same as you and me, and second of all it ain’t a choice. Why would someone choose to be gay in a world where twats like you exist? Now I’m gonna need you to apologise to all of them. Right now, lovie.”

Having stood there in shock of first Waliyha jumping to his rescue and now this absolute stranger, Zayn finally managed to get his voice back and spoke up. “Thank you sir, honestly this is extremely kind of you. Most people wouldn’t do what you jut did, but it’s alright. I don’t want to cause a scene, I just want my sisters to meet the boys and be happy. Cos that’s what’ll make me happy.”

“They won’t be happy to see people like you though…” The woman muttered under her breath before once again turning her back on the family and older bloke. 

“Right that’s it, I gave you a chance. I can’t stand here and listen to you spewing racist and homophobic bollocks any longer. Security! Security! We have a problem over here!”

Before Zayn could stop him, the elder man had already bellowed across the room to alert the attention of One Direction’s security entourage. One even larger man dressed in black with an earpiece perched in his right ear jogged over to the scene of the disagreement. By this time they had progressed so close to the table where the boys of One Direction sat that it took seconds for the security to reach them and the three boys on the podium were peering over towards the group in an attempt to work out what was happening.

“What seems to be the problem here, then?”

“Nothing sir, it’s alright really. I’m sorry about this.”

“It ain’t nothing, boy! This woman ‘ere,” He jabbed one of his sausage fingers towards the source of offense, “was treating these young kids like utter crap. Yelling out homophobic and racist slurs towards the two young girls and their brother and I’m sick of it frankly. This lad,” he clapped Zayn on the shoulder, “was just trying to do something nice for his sisters but this woman may have ruined the whole thing for all of them and considering how young these two girls are, that’s just wrong. I don’t get how she can morally stand there and aim hate toward these two little angels, saying they invaded the country just cos of their heritage, you get what I'm sayin', mate?”

The security officer explained he could do nothing but remove the woman from the line while allowing her children to continue on and get her to wait at the end to collect them. The woman glared daggers into the faces of both the bloke who intervened, and Zayn, as she was escorted to wait by the exits. He noticed that the security guard then jogged back over to the signing table, whispering into the boys’ ears. Zayn only stared as he saw Harry’s brow furrow in concentration at what he was being informed of until the people around him who had witnessed the interaction applauded as the woman was taken out of the line and smiled towards Zayn who was thanking the stranger. 

“Thank you for that, really. Not many people would have done what you just did. It means a lot to me, and it’s proved to my sisters that most people aren’t like that woman. How can I repay you?”

“Just to have brought out smiles on these little cuties faces is enough, — What’d you say your name was again?”

“Oh, Zayn. I’m Zayn.” He held out his hand to the stranger who took it firmly and replied that his name was Matt. 

Just as the two parted, and Matt went back to stand with his daughter, the same security guard jogged back over towards them. “Excuse me, you two, I’m going to need you to come with me. It’s nothing bad, I swear. It’s actually a lovely treat for the young’uns.” Zayn looked towards Matt who was staring right back at him, appearing to be just as confused. 

“What for, mate? I’ve been waiting all morning for my daughter to say hello to these boys and I’m not letting her miss out the chance. It means the world to her just to see them, even if it is only for a few moments.” Zayn nodded in agreement with Matt. 

“But… this won’t just be for a few moments if you’ll just follow me. I promise all three of them will see the boys today.” Intrigued by these words, both Matt and Zayn followed the security guard out of the queue and towards the back of the shop where the signing was being held. The security guard, who told them his name was Paul, ushered the two families into what appeared to be a waiting room decked out with two large sofas, a television, and a mini-fridge. The coffee table also held an array of snacks which they were told they were welcome to as much of as they wanted by Paul before he ducked out of the room without so much as a goodbye. 

As Paul left, Zayn and Matt turned to each other to ask if the other had picked up anything that had just happened. Hearing that the other knew no more than they themselves did, Zayn and Matt eventually settled into steady conversation, speaking of their pasts and families. Zayn decided he really enjoyed Matt’s company, and Waliyha seemed to have settled in with Matt’s daughter, Daniella, who was the same age. Safaa, despite the age difference, was even enjoying herself with her sister and their new friend. Every ten minutes one of the girls would ask the two boys about One Direction, and every ten minutes the two replied that they would know soon what was happening.

Right after Zayn had told the girls they did not know when they would see the boys for the sixth time, the door to the room opened, and in walked none other than Harry Styles himself, closely followed by Liam Payne and Niall Horan. All three girls squealed and jumped from where they were perched on the sofas, running over to the three boys they cared so much about. Matt held a ginormous grin on his face watching his daughter’s glee, and Zayn sat with his mouth hanging open and his eyes raking over Harry’s form. His legendary hair was extremely mussed up and tangled after the signing, and had been crammed into a grey beanie. His black jeans hugged his long, slim legs perfectly, his large feet sporting a pair of dirty white Chuck low tops and on his elongated torso rested a plain grey shirt with the word “lover” encompassed in a heart on the chest pocket. He smiled as the girls ran to hug him and the other two boys, showcasing the dimples that made Zayn weak at the knees. Seeing them this close in person, Zayn was just thankful he was sat down.

After a few minutes of Zayn gawping and the girls obsessing over them, Liam and Niall sat on the floor with Matt and the children while Harry made his way towards the sofa where Zayn sat. “Hello, again.”

“H..Hi Harry.” Zayn’s stomach was twisted and he felt as if he was going to be sick all over the young popstar.

“How do you do-Hey! You never told me your name anyways.”

“I’m Zayn.” He let out a weak smile as he tried to control himself, which was proving difficult as his insides felt as though they were being ripped apart entirely. 

“Well hello, Zayn. Nice to hear you speaking. You have a lovely voice.” Zayn felt himself break out into a full-on grin as he looked up to Harry’s emerald eyes. “So, I heard what happened in the queue, and I just wanted to say the lads and I are so sorry.”

“S’alright Harry, it wasn’t your fault. Some people are just bigots even nowadays, which is a shame, but there’s not a lot you can do about it. Especially when they’re a bit older like she was.”

“No, Zayn.” Harry reached out to rest his large hand on Zayn’s small kneecap, engulfing it. Zayn gulped as he felt the intense heat radiating from the hand. “There is absolutely no excuse for her behaviour. No one should be treated like that, especially when they’re just trying to bring their younger siblings to meet their favourite boyband.” 

“Thank you, Harry. That’s so sweet of you to say. And thank you and the others for coming back to meet them, it means the world to them, I know.”

“Well I didn’t just come back here to meet them, I came to speak to you as well. I heard that the woman believed that you were gay, and that was half the problem. I’m sorry if it’s too blunt, but are you gay?”

Zayn nodded slowly, suddenly very exposed. He didn’t know how the other boy would react to his sexuality. A lot of boys act quite touchy-feely with their friends but if one of them comes out it makes everything awkward. At least, that’s what Zayn had experienced in the past. But when he heard a simple “good to know,” leave the other boy’s lips, Zayn snapped his head up to meet a vibrant smile, displaying those damned dimples yet again.

Paul popped his head in the room, announcing the boys had to leave in order to make it in time for soundcheck for their concert that night. Zayn’s face fell as he heard that his brief encounter with the boy he had such strong feelings for was coming to such an abrupt end. “Ok so this might be quite forward, and I honestly don’t do this on a regular basis, but I’d like to see you again, Zayn. Soon, if I can. Do you have tickets to our concert tonight?” 

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Zayn just shook his head at the younger boy. “Ok well how would you like some? I can get you five tickets so you can bring along the bloke that helped you and his daughter to thank him, yeah? I’ll even throw in some backstage passes.” 

“That’s such a generous offer, Harry. Thank you, it means a lot to my sisters. And to me as well.”

“It’s no problem Zayn honestly, it’s the least I could do.” Harry licked his lips slowly, causing Zayn’s head to swirl, as his eyes raked over the tanned boy’s form. “The tickets will be waiting at the box office for you, yeah? We’re busy before the concert, but you can come backstage once we’ve finished. Starts at eight by the way.” Harry stood up, pulling Zayn off the sofa and into his arms for an enveloping embrace before running out the room after his bandmates.


End file.
